starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars Insider 87
Star Wars Insider 87, to 87 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Opowiadania: *Odds - autor: Karen Traviss, ilustracje: Rob Hendrickson Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Comlink Letters **Since When Do Cowboys Scream? *Skywalking News **Revenge of the Sith Scores in Awards Season **Phil Brown Becomes One with The Force **ILM Receives National Technology Medal **Clone Wars Tarkovsky to Direct Dark Crystal Sequel **Clone Wars Wins Annie Award **Natalie Portman Named Showest's Female Star of The Year **Toy of The Year Award Goes To Lego Star Wars **Star Wars Artist Releases Movie **Mace Windu Gets His Feet Wet *Skywalking **Remembering David Tomblin - autor: Brandon Alinger **Alien Encounters: The Makeup Of Revenge of the Sith - autor: Joe Nazzaro **Ground Breaking - autor: Frank Parisi, zdjęcia: Tina Mills, Richard Barnes, Eugene Wang **How Can I Get Your Job? - wywiad z Joe Corroney'em **General Grievous' Sweet Ride - autor: Bonnie Burton **Certain Points of View *Jedi Library Books **A Force in Filmmaking - autor: Jason Fry *Drawn By The Force Comics **Whatever Happened to Tank? - autor: Daniel Wallace *Technical Readout Set Piece **Order 66: The Hammer Falls - autor: Chris Trevas *Casualty Report: Order 66 - autor: Daniel Wallace *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **The Jedi Master Gets the Shaft? *New Force Rising - autor: Frank Parisi *Scouting The Galaxy Treasures and Space Junk - autor: Steve Sansweet **How Star Wars Sushi Became a Collectible! *Setting The Scene - autor: Daniel Wallace **Brett Northcutt **Yanick Dusseault **Hilmar Koch *Jabba's Collection Collectibles - autor: Frank Parisi **Darth Maul in Effect *Anchorhead Arcade Games **Jedi Mind Bricks - autor: Frank Parisi *Best of Hyperspace - autor: Pablo Hidalgo i Bonnie Burton **Best of Star Wars Blogs **Galactic Gallery *Bantha Tracks **Mail Call! **The Way We Were **Editorial *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja:'' Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of editorial and creative services *Frank Parisi- editor-in-chief *Francis Mao - contributing designer *Eugene Wang - contributing designer *George Hu - contributing designer *Jennifer DeGraff - copy chief *Jessica Dryden-Cook - senior copy editor *Pete Babb - contributing copy editor *Shelly Reimer - production director *Michele Nelson - production manager *Adriana Halbac - production specialist *Stephanie Taylor - group circulation manager *Natale Russo - senior manager of circulation operations *Kathryn Washburn - circulation coordinator *Bob Huseby - vice president sales *Brett Robinson - senior account executive *Amy Gershman - east coast sales manager *Emily-Jane Throckmorton - online sales director *Heather Koch - eastern online sales manager *Jennifer Crist - senior online account executive *Rachel Desjardins - senior online account executive *Cory Shelton - senior online account executive *David Goldberg - director, advertising operations *Mary Atchison - advertising operations coordinator *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Chris Trevas - contributor *Karen Traviss - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Brandon Alinger - contributor *Joe Nazzaro - contributor *Robert Hendrickson - contributor *Scott Kimball - contributor *Derek Davalos - contributor *Matthew Simmons - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - managing editor *Jonathan Rinzler - senior editor *Steve Sansweet - director of content management & fan relations *Troy Alders - art director *Leland Chee - Keeper of the Holocron *Paul Ens - director of Lucas Online *Pablo Hidalgo - content manager, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks *David Anderman - legal affairs Wydawca IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny